Path of The Wolf: The Advanced Force
by The Wild Fang
Summary: A movie fic based on the story of Path of The Wolf and a crossover with another fic called Tag Force Advent. Divided into 5 Arcs and will be posted one at the time. 5 Signers, 4 Elder Gods, 3 Dark Signers, 2 Worlds, 1 Winner, Zero Possibilities. Which side will win? Arc (1/5)
1. Arc 1: Reunion

**Heya, you guys! What's up? I.B.O. is here to present to you the movie fic of the fusion between Path of the Wolf and Tag Force Advent, own by my friend, Overlord Prinny. I know that I haven't updated much lately because reality can be a pain in my butt at times. That, and I have to help out my friend with his other project. Originally, this movie fic should came out after the finale of Path of The Wolf, but due to certain circumstances, I have no other choice but to paste this story first. I promise you I'll make the PoTW reaches its finale soon.**

**For now, let's enjoy the work made by me and my other co-authors, Overlord Prinny and animegirl426.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, for sure. All credits goes to their respective owners. I do not own Tag Force Advent and Kira & Yukino Thantos as they are belong to Overlord Prinny and Amber Lockhart with Kellie by animegirl426. BUT, I do own my original characters.**

* * *

It has been a year and a half since all of us Team 5Ds and Team Elements parted ways. As Yusei, Amber and Akira stayed in Neo Domino City, while the rest of us went on our own path to pursue a better goal in their life and Kira-san went back to his timeline to set things right, I continue on with my journey of self-discovery throughout the world with Sherry. Sure, there are times where she tends to make a direct approach to me but most of the times, it didn't work because I already have someone in mind. When we reached to her country, as she proposed to me to stay with her in order to settle a few more things on her own, I politely declined her offer and continue on with my travels; trying to make myself mature… well, more like curiosity gets the better of me.

A year ago, as I landed upon another country during one of my travels, I stumbled upon a young 12-year-old girl who looked pretty much worn out in the middle of the dry land, and not to mention in the middle of nowhere. Her clothes were dirty with a few patches on her dress, her appearance is somewhat messy and most importantly, she said she didn't recall any memories on how she got there in the first place or how did it all happened to her. Due to my nature, I took her under my wings and since then, both of us traveled together. After I helped her out by cleaning herself up, wearing a new dress that she likes, which is a white dress with long silky socks that reaches to her thighs, black Mary Jane shoes and her nice shoulder length brownish black hair is tied with white ribbons on each side, I couldn't help it but to think that she's actually a pretty girl.

When I first try to speak with her, she tends to only looked down because of her shyness of speaking with a total stranger, despite that both of us can speak Japanese, much to my confusion. One thing I do know for sure during our first meeting would be her name, Sasha, and no last name. As time continues on, the bonds between both of us have gotten better and she began to open up to me more and up to one point, she tends to call me 'Nii-san' and I don't seem to mind at all if she wanted to add my last name into hers. In fact, I actually feel like I have my own family to protect and to share my thoughts as well. Since then, she's REALLY sticks close to me like glue; feeling happy to have a big brother to rely on whenever she had troubles about it.

But, there's one thing that bothers me the most and it just kept repeating inside my dreams. Well, I don't know how to explain it, but let's just say that it truly bothers me a lot lately. It has something to do with… someone that I truly care most…

* * *

***Inside my mind***

Where am I? Why everything is pitch black around here? Did something happen to make it ended up this way? I don't understand why, but standing here won't answer all of my doubts. Slowly, yet surely, I began to walk forward and continue to look around my surroundings. Colors of the scenery start to seep in and it turns out to be Neo Domino City… well, what's left of it. What is going on around here? I thought that the whole place is safe after we defeated Z-One from his Ark Cradle contaminating the present for his future's sake? And where is everybody?

"Just what's going on around here?" I asked myself as I continue to walk forward.

Eventually, after quite a while of walking on the path I chosen, I spotted a figure stood right in the middle of the city and judging by the long black hair that flutters gently with the accompany by the wind, I can already tell that's Amber from afar.

"Amber!" I shouted as I began to rush towards her direction. "Man, I'm so glad I found you! This whole place is creeping me out…" I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I close my gap between us. "Hey, what's going on around here? And where's everybody?" I asked her.

But there's no reply…

"Amber?" I tried to call her again while placing my hand on her shoulder. But then… something happened. She was slowly falling down to the back, which makes me surprised. I held her in my arms and to be honest, I'm quite surprised from what I'm seeing here. Her eyes were soulless and there's a wound around her stomach area, which it hasn't fully penetrated all the way through.

Simply put, she was stiff and lifeless, much to my horror.

Oh, it gets better…

When I looked her with a shocking look on my face, it is then I looked forward. The view… is simply horror at its best.

There are bodies lying all over the ground.

Some of them were having their body parts missing.

Bloods were everywhere, and most importantly…

My friends' faces were unrecognizable despite the clothes they are wearing which I'm familiar with.

Anxiety and fear starts to creep inside of me upon seeing this view. From afar, I can see a figure with a gigantic monster as it has a few long necks and heads behind him, looming the area with the white lines that shone radiantly on its body while the figure looks upon me with a white evil grin on his black body.

"W-who are you?!" I stuttered, while hugging the lifeless Amber in my arms.

"I AM… YOUR DOOM!" the figure shouted and the monster behind him starts to stretch its heads forward and with sharp fangs opened wide to devour me without hesitation.

***End of flashback***

* * *

"WAAAHH!" I yelled out loud while suddenly shot up from the horror I face just now. I can feel my breathing is quite heavy, the uncontrollable heart beat, my eyes are quivered with shock, an ice cold sweat fell down on my face and most importantly, I can feel my whole body slightly trembled from the worst nightmare I've seen. "Darn it… those dream again…" I muttered quietly to myself while I combed my hair to the back while trying to calm myself down.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" I can hear a young girl's voice on another bed and it turns out to be Sasha, who seems concerned for me.

"Ah, Sasha-chan… sorry about waking you up in the middle of the night…" I waved it off while trying my best to keep my composure at the same time.

"Nii-san, is it that dream again? That haunted dream?" she gets straight to the point, which makes me flinches for a bit.

"Um… yeah…" I admitted. "I know it's silly of me to wake up from the same dream over and over again, I can't help it but to think that it is a scary one that haunts me all the time, Sasha-chan…"

Sasha-chan could only get concerned for me while she lets out a small yawn. "Is there a meaning behind that dream?"

"I don't know, Sasha-chan… I just don't know…" I told her as she is now resting her head on her pillow. "Well, we better get some rest. We'll continue venture forward to my home…"

"Hai." Sasha-chan lets out a small nod. "I can't wait to see how Nii-san's hometown looks like…"

"Yeah, I bet there won't have much change while I was away…" I said to myself before I also tucked myself into bed once more.

For now, I should get myself some rest to continue on travel back home. I should just forget about this dream of mine and putting a few thoughts about how are things over there. I know Yusei is working as a scientist over there but… what about Akira-kun… and Amber?

* * *

**(Cue in Now or Never by NaNo)**

(**Instrumental**) With the sounds of the drums, the title began to spark out from electricity as when the music began, the title "Path of the Wolf: The Advanced Force" appeared on the screen before it disappears to show out the characters which consists of Storm, Amber, Akira, Kellie and Yusei, each within their own rather large Synchro cards before shifting to the Tag Force Advent crew which consists of Kira, Ryder, Lumina and Yukino, each with their Egyptian cards except Yukino, in the black frame of XYZ cards before the scene changes to the city view.

(**LOST~, tesagari de sagashiteta [sagashiteta]**) A male figure, wearing the Dark Signer clothes, gazed upon the view of the city at the top of the tower as two more figures approaches next to him as the younger male looked upon the view with a smirk on his face as the female Dark Signer just looked at down with a big smile on her face while eating her hot dog.  
(**Tozasareta mirai no, kotae nante doko ni mo nai**) While Kira and Yukino looked upon the sky while they are still riding on their rides as Slifer rested on Kira's neck for relaxation;  
(**Hashiru shou~dou, ima kaidoku funou~**) Ryder looked behind him as Obelisk just pops out from Ryder's jacket and both it and Ra looked upon Lumina as she seems to be bothered about something and had a concern look on her face, especially towards the female Dark Signer that looked upon her before it shifted to another scene.

(**FOUND~, kudaketa hazu no unmei o~**) At the dark alley, a small girl in white pure dress continues to walk along the dark path as she looks down for a bit before she came to a pause when she reaches at the end of the alleyway.  
(**Mijuku na yume no naka de, kikoetekita nda**) She noticed it was Storm and Amber who looked at her and both of them seems to have a smile for her as Akira, Yusei and Kellie were also appeared on the background. Both of them extended their hands onto the girl who was in need.  
(**"Saigo made, I'll be there for you!"**) As the girl stretches her hand forward, Storm said, "Saigo made," and Amber finishes it off with, "I'll be there for you!" as both of them put up their smiles on their faces.

(**Tachidomaranai~ kono hari dake wa~**) When the little girl's hand was about to reach both of their hands, the purple flames suddenly burns out the whole background as the crew began to make a chase towards the two Dark Signers with their D-Wheels in tow.  
(**Boku no asu o kizamu oto tsukisasu!**) They continues to make a chase before the two Signers began to raise up their Earthbound Immortals and also some monsters which consists of Constellar and Zombie monsters, as they tried to block the path from getting to the leader of the group.  
(**Shinjitsu kara nigetara i~ma**) Storm, Amber, Akira and Yusei began to summon out their ace Synchro monsters and Steelswarm Roach from their decks while Kellie rides on Akira's ride and the young girl rides behind Storm.  
(**Genjitsu ni mo maketara i~ma**)Kira, Ryder, Yukino and Lumina summons out their ace XYZ monsters from their decks as well.  
(**Nani ga nokoru no~? [nokoru no~?]**) The two sides began to head towards the middle as all of the monsters from the respective sides clashes with everything they got until the crew manages to break through the Dark Signers.  
(**Kazoekirenai~, kono kizu dake ga~**) As they venture on further, the leader of the Dark Signers began to stood high from his seat before the king of all Earthbounds arises from the ground and began to gets into a stance of attacking them.  
(**Boku no kinou o zanzou to shite kataru**) The markings on the Elder Gods began to glow radiantly and their Egyptian monsters began to change into three glowing orbs.  
(**Unmei ga hodokete mo i~ma**) Amber spread her burning wings and covers her entire body before she also changes into an orb of fire before quickly joins the three.  
(**Sonzai o kawashite mo i~ma**) The little girl that was riding behind Storm also began to held her hands in prayer as she transformed into another light of hope and ascends to the sky.  
(**Boku no michi o yuku yo~**) And Storm began to engulf with the power of Dark Signer, yet retained his control over the darkness as he summons out his Ace XYZ monster while 5 orbs circles around his wolf before Kizuna appears next to him.  
(**It's now or never!**) And with that, Storm immediately pushes the throttle down to the maximum and he began to dash towards the King of Earthbound Immortal within the speed of light, before shifting to another scene.

(**This is what they say~, "Live your life today! [Yeah, yeah!]**) At the pier, Amber just looked upon the view of the sea alone as her long hair is being gently blew by the wind as she kept her sad expression on her face.  
(**There will always be~, there will always be a way! [Yeah!]**) She looked down at her hands and saw her claws changes back into her hands with the swift of her flames.  
(**This is what they say~, "Live your life today! [Yeah, yeah!]**) While she was thinking over the matter, a pair of arms gently wrapped around her waist from behind, surprising her for a bit before she looked behind her and noticed it was Storm that embraced her from behind.  
(**There will always be~, there will always be a way! [Yeah!]**) Both of them exchange their smiles at each other with a slight blush before one of her arms are holding his arms around her waist and the other held onto the back of his head.

(**This is what they say~, "Live your life today! [Yeah, yeah!]**) As she slowly pulls him towards her, the sun rises slowly and the music ends with both Storm and Amber kissing on the lips as the two closes their eyes and enjoying their moment.

* * *

**Arc 1: Reunion**

**(Normal Point of View)**

Neo Domino City, the city that is famous for the grand tournament of this era; the Turbo Duels. Many duelists come and go to this city to test their skills on their riding skills AND improving their dueling skills as well, which most of them took pride of it seriously. It is also the same place where the grandest of grand battles occurred in this city: the WRGP tournament.

Not only that, this city is also famous for a few events that not only shook the locals, but also the world as well. The Dark Signers and Signers collide, the confrontation of Yliasters and most importantly, the Ark Cradle incident. Around this time, two Turbo Duelists are going at it as they are speeding along the road that spreads along between Neo Domino City and Satellite.

(Turn ?: **Akira** = 1200, Amber = 2000) (SC: Akira = 5, Amber = 9)

"Wohoo! It can't get any better than this!" a young man who is in his 20s, having red short hair with blue eyes, wearing his sky blue jumpsuit that is for racing with red helmet on his head while he kept revving his engine forward. "Lookie here, girly! With this one card I drawn out from my deck, I can literally win this duel!"

"Hah! You're all bark but no bite, Akira! And STOP CALLING ME THAT!" a young girl who is now in her 20s lets out a small scoff before she gets annoyed by the compliment he gives it to her just now. She has long black hair with blue eyes underneath her crimson red helmet, wearing red jumpsuit with blue and white lines on her sides with orange blouse inside her jumpsuit.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll win this one again!" Akira said with pure confidence in him as he starts to play his cards. "Now, by sacrificing both of my Steelswarm Genome and Cell, I can now Tribute Summon my ace monster! Come out from your hidings, **Steelswarm Hercules**! (3200/0)

As the two monsters start to fuse together into one large orb, it suddenly turns black and began to morph into a rather large creature. Once that is done, a large monster with multiple horns can be seen on his body in gold while wearing his black armor lets out a roar and spreads his wings at the same time.

"Oh, this guy again?" Amber scoffed.

"You betcha butt on it! And now, since Hercules has been Tribute Summoned properly, I can get rid of your Divine Phoenix Maka AND those remaining two set cards you have on your side of the field with a cost of half of my LP!" Akira shouted with glee as Hercules lets out a monstrous roar, shattering not only Divine Phoenix Maka out of play, but also both of Amber's set cards, to which it flips open at the same time.

"Before you shattered it away, I chain with both of my set cards, **Jar of Greed** and **Quick Speed Spell – Half Shut**!" she shouted. "With this quick Speed Spell card, should I control more than 3 Speed Counters, I can halve your monster's ATK points and with Jar of Greed, I can draw out one card from my deck!"

**(Steelswarm Hercules' ATK: 3200 to 1600)**

"Oh well, that won't matter much. Alright, Steelswarm! Tackle her down with your ferocious Dark Thunder Tackle!" Akira commanded as his monster starts to hover and flew towards her D-Wheel, head first.

**(Amber's LP: 2000 to 400)**

"And with that last move and no more cards in hand, I end my turn!" Akira declares as both of them are making a turn on a sharp corner.

* * *

(Turn ?: Akira: 1200, **Amber** = 400) (SC: Akira = 4, Amber = 10)

"Oh yeah! I'm in the lead!" Akira cheered happily as Amber take a look upon the card she just draw out from her deck on the previous move.

'_It's not the card that I want, but if I draw out the card that I was looking for, I might have something in mind…_' she thought as her hand is placed on top of her deck. "My turn!" she shouted while draws out her card. Upon looking at it, she couldn't help it but to let out a small good-natured scoff, making Akira confused for a moment.

"What's with the tone?" he asked.

"It's YOUR loss, Akira! I've drawn out the card that I was looking for! First move, I summon out my **Twin Sword Marauder** onto the field!"

With a quick pat on her duel disk, a warrior wielding a pair of swords that was permanently stuck on his hand flew out from it, getting into his stance as he is about to attack. (1600/1000)

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! How's that supposed to help?!" Akira lets out a big laugh as Amber kept her cool and a small grin can be seen behind her helmet.

"Remember the card that I draw out using my Trap Card? That sums it all up!" Amber retorted. "With Speed World 2's effect, by revealing a Speed Spell card from my hand and removing 10 counters from my side of the field, I can shatter away your Hercules!"

"Ah~, crud…" Akira groans as a random thunder crashes upon his monster, shattering it into pixels and leaving him wide open.

"The game is as good as mine!" Amber smirked as her monster starts to dash forward and before long, an 'X' slash can be seen on him, inflicting damage and thus ending the duel.

**(Akira's LP = 1200 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Amber)**

* * *

As both D-Wheelers came to a stop nearby, both of them took off their helmets and Akira is the first one to speak up. "Rats! I thought I nearly nailed you good!"

"Well, better luck next time." Amber told him while she shook her head gently, letting her hair flows out nicely.

"Hm…" Akira ponders for a moment while he scratches his head for a moment. "To be honest, I've lost count how many times we've dueled like this… and not to mention how far both of us have evolved over the past year. Don't you think so, girly?"

"Grr… how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop calling me that!" she retorted, making Akira backs off for a moment.

"Alright, alright… geez…" Akira got out. "You sure ain't complaining much during the WRGP and have us watch both Sparky and Yusei duke out and won against Z-One for everyone's sake. And let's not forget that Old Man has also returned back to his timeline…" he got out while he unzips his jumpsuit and pulls out a familiar black book from it.

"Yeah, I guess…" she got out.

"Man, I really missed that guy already…" Akira lets out a sigh as he flips a few pages of the black book that contains the sketches of all of his friends that he encountered throughout the journey with smiles on their faces before he closed it back and puts it inside his jumpsuit.

"He was nothing but an idiot… but at least he tends to make things interesting…" Amber said while looking at the horizon.

It is then Akira lets out a small smirk on his face. "Y'know, girly. I noticed something about ya'."

"What?" she said while glaring at him.

"You sure make yourself pretty over the last year since our last battle together. You tend to avoid it from using it when your sister wanted you to be a pretty girl. Instead, you just let your natural beauty shines on its own. Something I miss?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Akira, please, stop asking me that question…" Amber could only let out a sigh. "No matter how many times I've told you, it's always the same. I just feels like it, okay? And besides, it's pretty much boring these days, but at least fixing some D-Wheels back at our workshop would kill off some of my free time…"

"Yep." He nodded. "And seems like the bike you're riding on works pretty well. Better than last time."

"That's what the customer wants. A smooth ride without much of a hassle." Amber said. While the two chats for a moment, a beep can be heard from her PDA, which makes her alert for a bit. She scrolls it down a few times and read the content of the newly arrival message. Akira noticed that she's smiling upon reading the note.

"What's with the grin?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She told him while putting away her PDA onto her specific slot on the D-Wheel. "C'mon, I bet my sister is waiting for us while the customer is probably on his way here to get it…"

"Right~ behind ya'!" Akira chirps as both of them wear back their helmets on and starts to revved up the engine. '_Seems like that message probably comes from Sparky. That's the only explanation that I can sums it up in a nutshell. Why don't you just be honest to yourself and say you missed him already, girly? That would make things easier for you AND him…_' with a few more chuckles of his own, both D-Wheelers starts to speed off to went back to their workshop.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satellite, a 17 year old boy with long brown hair, wearing black glasses, white shirt with black jacket with blue jeans and black shoes walking around the area casually, sightseeing the whole scenery of the places.

"Well, well, well… so THIS is the place where the war between Signers occurred in the past, huh? And those previous Dark losers were not only able to finish their job as the boss predicted, but also letting an Earthbound Immortal teaming up with a mere human? Quite a feat, I must say…" the figure said with a slight chuckle of his own. "Who would've thunk it? Either way, with a command by my boss, I gotta start the whole thing all over again and according to my resources, there are two former Signers living around this place and there's that human working together with the tainted Earthbound Immortal user heading towards this direction with a kid behind him." He lets out a small laugh, making some people around him give him some weird looks and not to mention tries to gain distance away from him.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man?" a little boy asked her.

"Don't look at him, sweetie. He must be another mad man…" the mother replies back as the two continues to move forward.

"Well now, which place should I start targeting first?" he lets out a smirk.

* * *

"Here you go, sir! The custom made D-Wheel that you asked for us to build according to your specifications!" a happy young woman said with her big smile on her face while presenting it to him, making the customer satisfied with D-Wheel he received as he continues to look upon it. She had brown chestnut curly hair, wearing glasses over her brown eyes, wearing blue blouse, blue short jeans and long socks that consist of green and dark green striped pattern to fit with her black shoes.

"Wow, this is great!" the customer said happily.

"Yep, all tested well on the road." Amber assures the customer.

"And not to mention it went REALLY well during the Tu—" Akira tries to finish his words, only to have his mouth being shut by Amber.

"Will you EVER shut up?" Amber hissed at him, while the customer happily starts to revved up the engine on his D-Wheel and as the young woman counts the money and puts it on her cash register.

"Please come again!" the young woman said happily while letting out a small bow as the D-Wheeler starts to speed off from the scene. All that is left is between her, Amber and Akira in the presentation room. The young woman starts the conversation by saying, "You two didn't Turbo Duel again with the customer's D-Wheel again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, sis…" Amber apologized. "I was just testing it out on the road… until this red head here challenges me to a Turbo Duel…"

"Hey!" Akira exclaims. "It's not MY fault that I always looking for a duel and never seems to notice you using a customer's ride!"

"Akira-san~, please remember that you are working with us at this workshop here. There's no time for fun and games…" the young woman told him.

"But, Kellie! I can't help it!" he complains. "Not with almost every single duelist from all over the world goes back to their homes, including that blondy (Sherry) as well!"

While the little argument still occurs, a familiar red D-Wheel enters in, catching both of their attentions for a moment. When he removes his helmet off from his head, it turns out to be Yusei looking at them with his smile. "It seems like everyone's doing alright."

"Hey, Yusei!" Kellie chirps happily while waving at him.

"Doing alright? I don't think so… with this red head around…" Amber lets out a small groan while glaring at the happy-go-lucky Akira.

"Just got back from your job?" Akira asked him.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded. "I thought of stopping by around here for a moment to check up on you guys."

"Heh, vintage Yusei." Amber lets out a smile as Yusei lets out a small of his own.

"Ever since that day, I continue on where my father's research left off and making sure that Z-One's wish for a better future came true." Yusei ponders for a moment.

"At least you're managing to get somewhere… unlike this red head…" Amber lets out a small groan.

"I got no one else to play with! I mean, Yuu-chan's busy with his research, Sparky isn't around here right now, Scarface (Ushio) and Mikage are busy with their new jobs working with the clown guy and most importantly, there's no one else that I know off can kill my boredom!" he complains for a moment until his smile carves back on his face. "In the end, I might as well just annoyed you for the time being, girly!"

The certain word has struck on Amber's nerve as she immediately puts him on a headlock. "I TOLD you to stop calling me that a million times!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Akira yelped in pain while Yusei could only let out a sigh.

"Honestly, Storm does have weird friends at times…" he muttered to himself.

"Will ya' let go of me already?! For a small figure of yours, you packed quite a wallop!" Akira grunted as he struggles with her bindings.

"My little angel always trains herself to become stronger, remember~?" Kellie got out before Amber loosen her grip for a moment.

"Yeah, sis. That and I still don't know what to do with the rest of my time… I know fixing D-Wheels is one thing, but other than that, I just don't know…"

"Can I make a proposal?" Akira asked. "When Sparky returns back here, why don't you just married him and lived happily ever after?"

Upon hearing his offering, Amber couldn't help it but to let out a small blush under her anger. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled as she gets into a stance underneath Akira's right arm while holding his right arm and leg. With one swift move, she performs a wrestling move called the Angle Slam; hitting him right on the solid concrete floor, which knocks out Akira in an instant.

"There are some things that will always remain the same between the two…" Yusei lets out a sigh upon seeing the antics between both Akira and Amber.

"Hm… I wonder what's on the news?" Kellie asked herself as she starts to turn on the TV and switching it to the latest news.

'_Breaking news! Recent activity in the city shows that more missing people are increasing over the last two days. Civilians reported about this sudden disappearance and as the police further investigates this matter, there isn't one link to another victim regarding the case and the most intriguing part of this case; there are no killing involved. Because of this data, most of the investigators are baffled with it and still try to figure it out why is this incident happens. More news regarding this article will continue on at 8PM news…_'

Yusei frowned on the matter, getting concerned on the news he just heard. "Seems like there are more people disappearing… on a large scale no less…"

"Yeah. And just the other day, Martha calls me that seven of the orphans went missing as they should've returned back from school…" Amber added.

"Really?" Yusei asked, which Amber nodded. It is then the three of them ponders this situation for a moment.. "Something is off… there should be something we're missing here…"

"But what?" Kellie asked.

"Like… how the people are vanishing without a trace?" Amber points that up.

"That's one of them… wait." Yusei realized something. "Amber, you don't think this matter is similar to the one of those Signer Wars we faced before, right?"

"You mean if those Earthbound Immortal monsters were being summoned out, it took the souls of the people around the area?"

"That's the one." Yusei said.

"But as far as I can remember, all of the Dark Signers were already defeated and Storm hasn't used much of that card since then." Amber recalls. "Yusei, I think I should go check up at Martha's place to see if everything's alright…"

"But, angel! We're still working right now!" Kellie insisted on her.

"Sis, please. I can do this…" Amber assures of her big sister before she walks up towards her own D-Wheel and revved it up. "I that red head wakes up, don't tell him anything." Amber warns them before she took off from the workshop and heads out.

"You really are care for their safety, aren't you?" Yusei mutters to himself while looking her fading from his horizon. "I know you're awake, Akira."

"Yep, that's right!" Akira said as he did a kip-up and stands on his two feet, which surprises Kellie for a moment. "It does makes sense for a bit… and with these event occurring, seeing a duel in the public would only make things hard, y'know?"

"If that's the case, we should try to investigate this matter first." Yusei decided.

"But, before that… we better close the shop; to ease our workload…" Kellie told them.

* * *

As Amber reaches to her destination, she immediately skids to a stop in front of the orphanage and enters the house. "Kids!? Martha?!" she shouted, but there's no reply. "Where are they?" she begins to get concern on this matter but just as she is about to enter another room—

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"That scream!" Amber went full alert on that shout as she immediately dashes all the way to the backyard, as she spotted a figure, standing tall while saw a few kids lying on the ground, unconscious. From the looks of it, with the change of scenery around them, there was a duel occurred and the victor is standing tall.

"HAHAHA! That's right! Scream; it's a music to my ears!" the figure seems to enjoy it as he draws out his orb and moments later, a bluish aura starts to seep out from them and all of it enters into the orb in his hand. This makes him satisfied with his works.

"Oi!" Amber shouted as she barges out from the kitchen and now confronting him.

"Oh~? What do we have here?" he said while turning around, looking at her with interest. "The Crimson Vessel appears to save the day? Too late for that, sweetheart. You're just two steps too late for that!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Amber growls angrily, glaring at him with intense anger in her eyes.

"Hm~, how should I say it to someone like you?" he pretends to ponder for a bit… until he got an idea. "Ah, I know! I'm just a passing through Dark Signer, Kari Dallas, an Earthbound user, looking for some fodder for my Earthbound card… remember that!" he exclaims.

"You bastard!" Amber shouted as she starts to advance forward, with a fist rearing to punch at him.

The figure lets out a smirk on his face; tripping her down while dodging to the side at the same time. "My, my, my… such little temper you got there. I can understand, since you had your past with the Dark Signers AND the Yliasters, correct?"

"What's it to you?!" Amber demanded an explanation while she pushes herself up.

"Oh, it's just those guys can't seem to go for a victory… which is why OUR group will succeed over them! And what better way to start things off on a massive scale?" Kari said to her.

"What do you mean?"

**LET'S START ANOTHER SIGNER WAR!**

Upon Kari declaring those words, her right arm suddenly glows radiantly as the mark of the Crimson Vessel reappears once more, much to her pain and surprise. She tries her best to endure it and once she has taken control of the pain, the crimson claws and a pair of flaming wings spreads open. With this power, she immediately took off to the sky, leveling herself for the kick.

"Look, I would LOVE to play with you, but for now, I have other things to attend to…" Kari waves it off as he immediately vanishes into dark flames. Amber's kick ends up landing on the solid ground and it was hard.

"Great…" Amber mumbled as she pushes herself up. "Just when I thought peace has finally returned, this thing happens…"

* * *

**(Storm's POV)**

"Ah, here we are, Sasha-chan. Home sweet home." I told her as we continue to move onward with the White Fang while she held onto me on my back. After a year and half of leaving Neo Domino City, I've finally reached home after travelling for quite a while. On this morning day, I still wear my black jacket with yellow lines on my back with red shirt underneath it, blue jeans and white sneakers with blue lines on it and not to mention the 'X' scar between my eyes. I don't wear my headphone around my neck anymore and no longer wearing my red hat on my black hair.

"Wah~, Nii-san's place sure is different from other places we visit…" Sasha-chan seems to be awed by what she sees.

As we continue to speed along the long road, suddenly, both of us felt the sudden burn on our arms, causing both me to put my ride to a stop on the side of the road. The burning sensation is quite intense and Sasha-chan is literally crying in pain.

'Nii-san! It hurts! It really hurts!" Sasha-chan cried out while she's burying her face on my back.

"I know, Sasha-chan! I know! I felt the pain as well!" I gritted my teeth while holding on the burning sensation.

It does take a while for the whole process until eventually, the feeling fades off and Sasha-chan is sobbing on me. "It's over now. The burning sensation is gone now…" I consoled her when she continues to sob.

What was that feeling just now? I haven't felt that burning sensation before… to answer this question, I immediately checked up on the burning area and boy, was I taken aback by surprise…

"N-Nii-san, what's this?" Sasha-chan stuttered while showing me something as well. It was the Hand of the Crimson Dragon!

"That's… the Mark of the Signer…" I got out while looking upon mine, which I got the Wings of the Crimson Dragon. "Something tells me there's going to be trouble…"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

At the same time, the other three, Akira, Kellie and Yusei, also suffers the same fate. As the three continues to grimaced in pain, once it has faded away, the three of them checked up on it and they were also seems to be surprised from what they see.

"It can't be… the marks reappeared?!" Yusei exclaims as he checks upon the Head of the Crimson Dragon.

"H-Huh? Why do I have to join in? I don't duels a lot!" Kellie panicked for a moment as she also gets the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, the Tail.

"Boy, you should've seen mine!" Akira said as he showed the mark he had, the Foot of the Crimson Dragon.

As they seems to be panicked filled with excitement for a moment and Yusei tries to calm himself down, Amber's D-Wheel can be heard as she enters the workshop and immediately took off her helmet and starts to speak to him in a fast manner. "Yusei! There's trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Yusei asked.

"There's this Earthbound Immortal user that came by and took away the orphanages! Their souls have been trapped in his glowing orb of sorts!" Amber explains to them.

"Earthbound Immortal…" Yusei mutters to himself. "Seems like the war is returning upon us…"

"W-Wait, I thought the Signer Wars should have been over by now!" Kellie exclaims.

"It SHOULD have…" Amber told her sister. "There has to be an explanation for all of this to happen again… and this… Kari Dallas just appears from out of nowhere…"

"Kari Dallas?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't have a clue on that name…" Akira told him.

"Damn…" Amber cursed. "I was REALLY hoping this Signer War would just stop happening…"

"I feel your pain, Amber." Yusei nodded. "But for now, w should find the other 2 Signers to help us out. Knowing the rest of our friends are still pursuing their dreams outside, there should be other two nearby who bears the mark of the Crimson Dragon…"

"But, who—" As Kellie tries speak for the team, they heard another D-Wheel enters the workshop, which makes them surprised from who they are seeing.

"Hey, can somebody explains what's going on around here?"

* * *

**(Storm's POV)**

When I asked to them out of the blue, most of the attention goes to us while Sasha-chan stays close to me.

"Sparky! You're back!" Akira exclaims happily.

"Storm. Welcome back home." Yusei greeted me with his usual grin on his face.

"It's about time you showed up, Storm!" Amber got out until she spotted Sasha-chan hiding behind me due to her shyness. She lets out a gentle smile and said, "And who's this girl you brought along with?"

"Oh, yeah!" I remembered. "Amber, I would like to introduce to you Sasha-chan, my adopted little sister. Sasha-chan, this is Amber, a friend of mine I've told you about."

"Amber…-nee-san…" Sasha-chan got out.

"It's ok. I won't harm you. If it makes you feel comfortable, you can just call me Nee-san." Amber said as she gets down on her knees while gazing upon the shy girl next to me. She slowly steps forward and closing the gap between her and Amber. Eventually, after a moment of looking at her, Sasha-chan closes the gap and hugs her, which the latter replies back with a warm hug of her own. "See, isn't it better?"

"Hai… Nee-san…" Sasha-chan got out.

"Hey, check that out!" Akira-kun points out at Sasha-chan's arm. "She bears the mark of the Signer!"

"That's what I want to know too…" I said as I fold up my sleeves and reveal the mark on my arm as well, which surprises them as well.

"Sparky, you too?!" Akira-kun got out. "Man, it must have been fate!"

"But for what reason?" Yusei ponders for a bit. "Something is definitely going on around here…"

"Even Yuraq said the same thing as well…" I told them. "He said something about a familiar presence in this world…"

"A familiar presence?" Kellie asked, to which I nod.

"Well, to make things clearer, I better summon it out and explain the whole thing." I suggested as I draws out a card from my deck holster and looked upon it for a moment.

"Hey, what's Sparky doing?" Akira-kun asked.

"Just watch…" Amber hissed as the marks of the Earthbound Immortal starts to carve on my face and my eyes turn from white to black. Eventually, Yuraq Allcula has fully taken control of my body and starts to speak.

"_Have no fear. I come in peace and seek to assist you mortals._" it began as he receives some weird glances from others.

"Y'know… despite that monster helped out Yuu-chan and Sparky to beat the crap out of Z-One, I'm still having goosebumps with this one…" Akira-kun said out loud.

"Agreed, but an enemy of our enemy is our ally, Akira." Yusei reminded him.

"If it has the information that can help us, we have to trust him…" Amber added.

"Daijobu, minna. Yuraq is alright. He had helped Nii-san on numerous occasions…" Sasha-chan told them, which Yuraq lets out a nod.

"_The young girl says it all, Crimson Vessel._" Yuraq got out but Akira-kun doesn't seem to believe on what he just said.

"I don't know… I mean, we can go take him down with girly on our side. She can cut that wolfie down AND that guy with just a slash of her claws."

"Akira, just listen to what he has to say…" Amber deadpanned upon looking at him.

"Riiiiight…" Akira said as he looked away.

"_Very well, I shall start explaining about this whole matter._" It began. "_As you can see, the chosen Earthbounds that was used for the Signer War is usually the weak ones, including myself. But, if you think that the war was over, you have to think again. There is an Earthbound Immortal that was so strong, most of our brethren have no other choice but to expel it from the existence... we fear that if this Earthbound appears in this world, not a single living thing would be able to stop its destructive path... as an added bonus, this Earthbound... is also a Synchro Monster..._"

"A Synchro what?!" Akira-kun exclaims.

"It could be one of the reasons why Z-One wanted to 'purify' this world in the first place…" Yusei got out.

"Possibly so." Amber nodded. It is then she began to question something. "Do you think this Kari Dallas happens to own it or is it someone else who is working with him from Kira's time?"

Kira-san… I haven't heard that name for quite a while. I wonder if he's alright; returning back to his timeline after that final battle?

"Another person came from Kira's timeline, huh?" Akira-kun ponders. "I wonder if his world has something that can make him travel through different worlds or somethin'?"

"It may be possible, Akira." Yusei agreed.

"_That, I do not know… if they are using this monster as their last trump card, it would be over…_" Yuraq told them, to which it puts Amber to silence, which it was quite rare to see it happening at times.

"Awkward~" Akira-kun got out. "Girly's being silent for once…"

"Say, Sasha-chan? Do you want to watch some cartoons on TV?" K-chan offers to her, probably trying to divert her attention away for a moment.

As Sasha-chan walks toward the TV and pressed the button on the remote control, she accidentally changes to news and the reporter starts to speak once more.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your reporter speaking for the sudden unnatural phenomenon that occurs at this time. It seems like the usual clear blue sky has turned into bloody crimson red and the wind starts to pick up the speed. We still have no idea how this entire strange phenomenon still occurs. The police has advise everyone to stay indoors until further notice._"

"_It would seem like they have begun their coup._" Yuraq said as Amber starts to walk towards her D-Wheel, to which Yuraq stops her from getting onto her ride. "_And just where do you think you're going, Crimson Vessel?_"

"I'm going to save these innocents, like always!" Amber retorted.

"On your own? I don't think so…" Yusei seems to agree with Yuraq's argument.

"There's NO way I'll be leaving the innocents lost their lives by the minute!" Amber retorted.

"Whoa, girly! I know you have the urge to save and all, but calm down, will ya'?" Akira-kun got out.

"Yeah, angel! You have to know that it's not that we don't want to leave it as it is, but a reckless action like you always does will only ended up wounding you…" K-chan seems to be concerned for her favorite little sister, which makes Amber looked down for a moment.

"…okay…" Amber lets out a sigh upon hearing it.

"In any case, we should find the source of this trouble before things could get worse." Yusei decided.

"But how do we find 'em? It's not like they are just gonna pop out of the blue, right?" Akira-kun raised a question.

"_You should have know how to find them in the past, so I supposed it wasn't that hard to find them at all…_" Yuraq cryptically told them before the marks on my face starts to fade away and I returned back to my usual self. Before long, the Signer marks glows radiantly on our arms and right at that moment, a familiar mark carves upon the sky and Amber is the first one to notice it.

"The Nazcalines… huh?" Amber got out.

"Just like old times, Amber…" Yusei points out.

"But that pattern looks weird, if you ask me…" Akira-kun got out. "I mean, what kind of a Nazcaline is that?"

"There's only one way to find out. We gotta confront it head on and see for ourselves." I suggested, as the rest of them, minus Sasha-chan, lets out a nod.

While the boys are riding on our D-Wheels, Amber looks upon the shy girl, patting her head gently and said, "Sasha-chan, I want you to stay here with my sis. I don't want you to get hurt and this is the only option I could think off."

"But, Nee-san!"

"No buts, Sasha-chan. This is something we have to handle on our own and we don't want to drag you into this matter. Please? For my sake, and Storm's?" Amber tries to reasoning with her.

"Nee-san, daijobu. I've seen worst with Nii-san and I think I can do this as well…" Sasha-chan doesn't seem to given in that easily.

As much as Amber is concerned for her security, in the end, Amber could only let out another sigh. "Alright, I guess you win, Sasha-chan…"

"Is it really okay, angel?" K-chan said worriedly.

"As long as she sticks with me, I'm sure she'll be fine, sis…" Amber assures it.

* * *

As we continue to speed along the desert terrains, which it wasn't much of a problem for us to get there and Sasha-chan rides along with Amber, we eventually reaches to our destination and from the view where we are standing on top of the hill, we can see the burning lines of the Nazcalines, which portraits the same image up above the sky.

"This must be it." I got out.

"That's right, you fools!" a voice calls out to us, which makes us went on full alert in an instant.

"Kari Dallas…" Amber growls angrily at him.

"So, he's the tough guy, eh?" Akira-kun asked.

"I seem to fit the bill, aren't I?" Kari chuckled as his attention shifted to me. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? A substitute Earthbound Immortal user turns his backside on us now, hasn't it… Storm Ryder?"

I could only glare at him and Amber is the first one who barked at him. "Return those lives you stolen from the innocents!"

"Oh, I can't do that~" he said playfully. "I have put all of my efforts of gathering THIS much. If I do that, how am I supposed to feed my Earthbound monster, hm? You guys? Oh wait, come to think of it… maybe it does work well with you, especially YOU, Crimson Vessel…"

"Don't even count on it!" Amber retorted as her claws starts to appear. "As long as I'm around, I won't let you do it and it'll be a pleasure for me to rip you apart once I've deal with you!"

"Amber, calm down." Yusei stopped her from making it worse.

"That's right, Crimson Vessel! You should listen to that friend of yours while I still held this life orb that contains millions of innocent peoples from two different dimensions!" he exclaims, which caught my attention.

"Two?" I asked.

"Of course! Allow me to repeat it for you: TWO different worlds. Another world belongs to your 'friend', Kira! Ring any bells to you?"

No way! He even went to Kira-san's world to get them?!

"Hah! Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you were totally surprised, huh? That's right! THIS time, we'll be doing this matter on the massive scale!" It is then the Dark Signer had his eyes on Yusei. "And not even YOU can stop me, 'Savior' of Neo Domino, Yusei Fudo!"

"I won't let you have your way! Kari Dallas, I challenge you to a Duel!" Yusei declares as the mark on his arm starts to glow.

"It's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get! Let's get this party started!" Kari shouted as he immediately hops on his D-Wheel and moments later, both of them already revved up and entered the Nazcalines, starting their race from there and the duel without a doubt started in instant.

Throughout the whole battle, it was quite intense, and both of them kept exchanging blows one after another, countering each moves they tried to deliver. Up to the very point, Yusei even summons out his upgraded ace monster, Shooting Star Dragon out on the field. Despite his advantages, it would seem like somehow, this Kari guy knew he can countering his attacks with ease, as if he predicted the outcome. All I can say about this guy is this: He's more of a challenge to beat him in a normal duel.

"Whoa, despite all of the pushes Yusei made, this guy just shoves back to him with interest!" Akira-kun seems to be enjoying the battle he witnessing.

"Nee-san, I think Yusei-san is in trouble…" Sasha-chan doubted worriedly as the duel continues on. When I looked upon Amber's expression, her face tends to show some seriousness, as if she seems to have some doubts about the duel they had right now.

"Don't worry, little girl. Yusei got the win in the bag!" Akira beamed happily as we continue to look upon the duel; hoping luck would be on our side.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

(Turn 11: **Kari** = 500, Yusei = 1500) (SC: Kari = 3, Yusei = 1)

"Hah! Seems like you've managed to survive from my last attack somehow and you managed to get your monster onto the field, but it won't change much! My go!" Kari declares as he draws out a card. Upon looking at it, he doesn't seem like he likes the card that he draws out earlier. With a swift move of his hands, another card has been switched, making him satisfied as he continues on with his duel. "You may have got rid of my monster out with that last attack, but I won't let you have the last laugh! Since I have Mezuki in my graveyard, I can banish that card for good in order to summon out another Mezuki onto the field!"

Without much of a hassle, a portal opens up, letting a zombie of a horse leaps in with an axe in its hand onto the field and getting into his stance of offense. (1700/800)

"Once that is done, I can play this Trap Card, Call of the Haunted; which lets me summon back one monster from my graveyard! Come on out, Despair of the Dark!"

As his trap cards flips open, a black portal opens up, making a dark hand stretches out from the portal and its dark body starts to raise up high, getting ready to attack us once more. (2800/3000)

"Two monsters…" Yusei muttered as Kari lets out a big laugh.

"Yusei! I think you knew what comes next, don't you?! If not, let me give you a hint! It's big. It's dark. And it's pissed!" Kari said as he draws out his favorite card and starts to chant. "_Arise from the ashes, appear from the awaken slumber and show them the true terror within the dark side!_"

At this time, the yellow lines starts to glow radiantly on his face and also, the field also glows radiantly, which makes Yusei knew what comes next is something that might re-living his nightmares. Slowly, the Earthbound monster starts to take a form and purple lines starts to line up on its body. It lets out a monstrous roar in a form of a monkey with a gigantic pair of hands. "It's time for your awakening, **Earthbound Immortal Ukupacha Callao**! (2600/2100)"

"Oh crap, an Earthbound Immortal!" Akira exclaims in surprise while Sasha-chan covers her face in surprise on Amber.

"And the worst have yet to come…" Storm said while looking worriedly on the field.

"Hahaha! You're doomed now! With my **Imperial Wall** that is still activating on the field, you can't cancel out the attack and I can make my monster to attack you directly! With my monster is being amplified by these souls I collected, you'll be another fodder for my monster! Now go! Devour him out of this world and send him to the eternal darkness!"

"Not so fast! Remember my set card, **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**? As long as I have this card—"

"—which it won't last long! With this trap card, **Dark Bribe**, your trap card has been canceled!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaims in surprise as his trap card got canceled out in an instant, leaving him wide open for the kill.

"Goodbye, 'Savior'!" Kari lets out a an evil laugh, as Ukupacha Callao tightens its fist and lunging forward to pummel Yusei down with authority.

"Yusei!" Amber yelled out loud.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS KEEP IT DOWN?!"

A random shout can be heard from out of nowhere, which puts the sidelines to silence and a random Evil Hero Dark Gaia appears from out of nowhere, wounded the Earthbound monster with its claws. This sudden action even puts Kari to a surprise as well.

"I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL THE SCREAMING!"

* * *

**(Storm's POV)**

**_-Due to the outside interference, the duel has been put to a hold.-_**

"…eh?" I could only blinked in confusion from what just happened. Heck, even Amber is quite speechless from what just happened.

"That shout… could it be?!" Akira seems to pump up as another rider that appears from the portal also starts to give chase to them and I can't believe who it was…

That black trench coat without any sleeves, black pants, grayish white shirt, and the gloves… that could only be one person to wear such clothes… that is Kira-san.

"Grr… who would have thought YOU would try to travel here… Kira Thantos!" Kari seems pissed as the three Riders came to a stop and Kira-san is now right between him and Yusei.

"You're a bad guy, Kari. What can you expect?" Kira-san asked. "And you're not the one I'm looking for. Move along before I changed my mind~" he waves it off like it was nothing.

"Hmph…" Kari scoffed. "You're a fool to let me go. But oh well, at least you were able to save your friend here." And with that, Kari speeds off from the scene while the rest of us starts to approach to Kira-san.

"Kira-san, thank you for the save." Yusei thanked him.

"I was only here to keep his monster lowering its voice, that's all." Kira-san waves it off.

"Look who's making a grand entrance?" Amber lets out a scoff upon seeing him while Sasha-chan kept close to her side.

"Oh man! It really is YOU, OLD MAN!" Akira-kun got worked up.

"Kira-san…" I got out as looking at the person who has helped me throughout the WRGP, to the Ark Cradle incident. I really in debt with him. "…but I thought that you've returned back to your timeline. How?"

"That's I want to know…" Yusei said as Kira-san removes his helmet.

"So, you must be this world's Storm, correct?" Kira-san asked me, as if… he didn't knew me. "Besides Yusei, who are these guys?"

"Seriously?!" Akira-kun exclaims. "Hey, old man! Don'cha remember us?!"

"I believe this is my first encounter." Kira-san admitted, making me winced in pain. How could he? We've been through together and he's the one that helped ME out to get this far…

"This is an awkward moment…" Amber got out. "You sure you don't remember any of us?"

"Nope." Kira-san swore.

"Have you found someone, Kira? You speed off without even saying a word!" a familiar female tone can be heard as she also rides on her ride, out of the portal. As soon as she takes off her helmet, her appearance alone is enough to be recognized in an instant. She had silver flowing hair all the way to her thigh with blue eyes that shows affection and kindness. Wearing a black trench coat with blue lines on the edge and blue jeans with black boots, there's no doubt about it.

That's Yukino, which it turns out to be Kira-san's girlfriend as the two went together into the portal.

"Yukino! Remember us?" I asked her, to which it makes her alert for a moment.

"Oh… do we know you?" she asked.

"There's a possibility the Kira you guys met might have come from another timeline before ours…" Kira-san explains.

"This is pretty confusing…" Yusei said as he scratched his head. "If you are not the Kira we know, what brings both of you here?"

"Well, we came here to look for a young girl named Raika. Have you seen her? It's our duty as Elder Gods to ensure these Dark Signers won't create mayhem…"

"Raika?" Sasha-chan said, confused.

"Elder Gods?" Yusei got out.

"The more we discuss this matter, the more confusing I'm getting at…" Amber groans. "Can any of you briefly explains to us on how did you guys get here and save Yusei?"

"You better take out your notes cause I'm gonna only say it once!" Kira-san said as he coughs up for a bit and suddenly points at my direction. "Me, the alternative you and a girl named Lumina makes up a team called the Elder Gods. We got here in order to chase Raika through her vortex of teddy bears, so don't ask. And saving Yusei is just a mere coincidence since you guys just interrupted my sleep!"

"T-Teddy bears?" Sasha-chan is getting more and more confused as time goes by.

"Honestly, this is getting out of hand…" Yusei gives his opinion, to which Kira-san lets out a sigh.

"Alright, if giving you some notes won't work, maybe a little bedtime story should be good enough. So, get yourself some popcorns and drinks, clear up your screen and get yourself comfy, 'cause I won't repeat my words twice, you got that?" Kira-san said… which it somehow doesn't make much sense to me. Who DID he talked to anyways?

**=END OF ARC 1=**


	2. Arc 2: Revenge

**TWF: This scene took place in Tag Force Advent's world, where logic doesn't apply to it and it would be all in Normal Point of view—**

**Kira: Ah, screw that! Can I messed things up over here while you just sit back and do nothing about it?**

**TWF: But—**

**Kira: It's settle then! Alright, ladies and kids! I'm gonna tell you how my world works!**

**TWF: I got a bad feeling about this… and what happens to—**

**Kira: BACK TO ADVENTURE!**

**TWF: But—**

**Kira: Screw the rules, I have silver hair!**

* * *

**Arc 2: Revenge**

Y'know, I don't like narrating much but I suppose I should tell you all how did we ended up on that world. Everything began in a time of piece; as society have reached its peak and the future is now in stable… and no screw ups. It was a time called… Yesterday.

Get it? No? Oh well, up to you then. Better get comfy cause there ain't gonna be a bathroom breaks! Here we go!

In my timeline, the scene took place one year after I manage to screw Z-One for good and say bye-bye to the Ark Cradle for good. We were all in the WRGP stadium and as of right now, the second tournament of WRGP starts up and we're in the final round as of right now. Good, because I REALLY need to let my steam off after a long time of hiatus!

Yes, I mean YOU, MY author! Stop being a bum and get your fingers typing on my story already!

*ahem* let's get back to this story.

It is then the MC with his VERY long pointy hair starts to speak up and gets the opening ceremony started. "Welcome and all to the second annual WRGP tournament! And I'm your host, the guy NoOneBotheredToName!"

Come to think of it… what IS his name? That's the biggest mystery of all mankind.

"And as of right now, the finals are about to get on the road!" the MC gave a powerful speech, making the rest of the crowds go haywire. It is then he shifted his attention to the big screen nearby. "These new challengers are here to try to pry off the title from these three individuals, the current champions!"

And~ with the flashy light and a few explosions later, the screen starts to show some greatest moments of how my team beat the crap out of Z-One instead of Yusei's group and won the championship at the same time. Ah, how wonderful my past year with that guy… oh, while there are some clips of the WRGP where the Yliaster incident is shown on the large monitor, including the climatic duel between me and Z-One, I was waiting IMpatiently and just revving my engine to make a sprint out of my pitstop already…

"Everybody listen! Making his way into the stadium, this person is famous for defeating Z-One from the world's destruction, followed by screwed over dozens of rules, which it also includes the normal spell cost rule; all to get to this far and because of his silver hair he continues to point out! His mastery of Fusion summoning has made him a crowd favorite and defeated numerous opponents with an awe-inspiring force!"

Touché, my good man. You have somehow made me a happy camper… just keep going.

"Ladies and gentlemen! He IS the 'Dark Hero', KIRA~ THANTOS~!

What, that's it?! Oh, great… oh well. As the screen shows my duel with my ace monster Evil Hero Dark Gaia, I simply speeds up and make my D-Wheel flew up high into the sky before landing on the ground and makes a full lap around the arena. Followed close behind me was my ace monster, Evil Hero Dark Gaia; spreading its wings across the arena and eventually comes to a stop behind me.

As I took off my helmet and shook my head for a bit, I simply raised my fist and shouted, "SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE SILVER HAIR!"

That quote of mine makes the crowd went wild in an instant. Just the way I like it! While waiting at the starting line, the MC picks up his microphone and starts to speak out loud once again. "And introducing his partner! From parts unknown! He has pulled his team out of many impossible duels with his Six Samurai deck! His X-Shaped scar and black hair makes him instantly recognizable to those duel-maniacs and duelists alike, especially to those who are egg burger lovers!" He just HAS to point out the obvious, doesn't he? "His ace monster Shi En will cause chaos in any duel with his strength and abilities with his samurais in his disposal!"

While Ryder was still waiting for the same place where they launched me earlier, they showed up some clips of him defeating random teams with his skills and such. The smoke starts to shoot out at his entrance place, which indicating he is ready for a lift off.

"Here he is, the spearhead of the team, Storm "The Wild Fang" Ryder!" and with that introduction, the entrance suddenly makes a cool explosion and my partner shoots through the smoke and eventually lands perfectly before he starts to take a full lap around the area. He's the guy with crimson red shirt with black pants with zippers on his knees, having the green headphone around his neck and of course, the 'X' mark between his eyes are as prominent as always. Behind him is his signature monster, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En, as the samurai continues to fly over and even draws out his sword to do some mimics of slashing on the holographic wood. When that monster puts back his sword to its sheath, the cutting lines on the holographic wood can be seen before it eventually breaks apart, revealing the emblem of his deck, the Six Samurai.

When this guy parks next to me, he took a moment of listening to the crowd calling out to him and with his big smile can be seen behind his helmet, he raised his fist up high and shouted, "Let's Break It Down!"

"And finally, the only girl member within this team!" MC starts to speak once again as the screen shows the picture of our friend, Lumina, with one of her duels with Kalin Kessler in Satisfaction Town.

Just how in the world did these guys get these things in the first place?

"She is from Satisfaction Town, to which this girl knows how to turn the tide in a draw of a card, despite the situation she was being put on! And let's not forget, do not let your eyes being deceived by her empty hand tricks in her hand as she will spring up a LOT of traps for the finishing strike at the unexpected time! As the former apprentice of the now retired Kalin Kessler and his handless style of dueling and the ONLY girl member of his group! And let us remind you she has NOTHING to do with this person but all to continue his legacy! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… LUMINA KESSLER!"

And with the third and final calling, the entrance lets out another explosion once again and my last team member makes her grand entrance as well. Behind her grey helmet, she is 5'8", and has a semi-long sapphire hair, which it was obviously dyed due to those yellow ends (but don't tell her that). Behind her lenses, she has green eyes and wore the old school of Duel Academy Island Ra Yellow uniform and short skirt that only covers half of her thighs with long black boots and a VERY long black silky socks that wraps up all the way to her thighs as well.

Just so you know, she's Ryder's (self-proclaim) girlfriend, even though Ryder here seems to be quite an airhead… most of the times. The only things he would ever thought off were none other than dueling and egg burger.

Lumina here only did a full lap around the arena and instead of making her own catchphrase, she just waves happily with that big smile of hers, as well as catching those boys' attention, which I admit… she's actually quite hot, but not as hot as my wife, mind you!

She came to a stop next to me, making me staying right between them. "Ready?" I asked.

"You~ betcha!" Ryder chirps up happily.

"Let's just get this over with so we can win this tournament again." Lumina said as the three of us takes out our cards. As both Ryder and I took back our signature monster cards off from our monster slots and in unison, the three of us places our trademark monsters on it.

"Together, they are~ team Elder Gods!" the MC shouted as the middle of the arena explodes in an awesome display of pyrotechnics as the three of our monsters shoots out from the center of the arena. The first one is a VEEEEEEEERY long serpent-like dragon with two mouths and a blue gem resting on its head. The second one is a blue colossal giant with massive fists and feet to match with its humongous figure! And the last one is the golden dragon, floating up high in the sky before these three Egyptian monsters flew towards our direction and hovers right above us.

These guys are Slifer, the Sky Dragon (**owned by yours truly**), Obelisk the Tormentor for Ryder and finally, Lumina held The Winged Dragon of Ra! How do we acquire these cards? If I told you, I gotta have to kill you.

No, seriously, we can't tell you.

During this time, Lumina glares upon the MC, feeling a little bit unsatisfied with something. "If I find out who's responsible for getting that video from one of my duel with my master, I gotta gut 'em apart!"

Lumina, that's the world of entertainment for you.

"I still can't believe they somehow still have the record of my battle with Z-One. Aren't they supposed to be running away like crazy after that thing tries to crash down on them?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"And now, onto the challenger's side for trying to pry out of the titles held by the champions!" the MC spoke once again. "They have went through high and low, with hardship they had to get through and eventually, made it this far and now, they are just one duel away to get the desired title of them all: the WRGP Champion! Ladies and gentlemen, representing Europe, they are Rave Sherman, Rodney Louiss and finally Steven Reigh; of Team Dynamo~!"

"Oh great, here comes the three amigos." I blurted out loud as the smokes starts to shoot out once more and this time, three D-Wheels shoot out from the entrance and the three of them making a full lap around the arena. Boy, they sure got everyone's attention, especially those girls on the sidelines.

Why can't I be called out like that? Oh yeah, I'm already married. Never mind.

While the three of us are waiting for these guys to come by, I can hear the snore of Ryder's Obelisk inside his front pocket and both Ra and Slifer hovering above us in its spirit form.

Yes, you heard me right. These guys are the Egyptian monsters… chibified.

"_My, oh my… it seems like those guys are really a crowd pleaser, especially amongst girls._" Ra said in his gentleman tone.

"Heh, just because they are so called pretty boys, that doesn't mean they are any better than my sweetheart! Right~, Stormy?" Lumina cooed as she immediately clings onto his arm, which startles Ryder for a moment.

"Yeah! These guys better give a good duel or else, it's going to be quite boring!" Ryder exclaims, oblivious to Lumina's words, as always.

It is then my partner, Slifer, starts to hover around me and he couldn't help it but to let out a burst of laughter. "_Look at them, all being 'pretty' alright… PRETTY hilarious!" he said. "Oi, be sure to be gentle with these idiots, a'ight, Kira?_"

"Never." A grin carves on my face. "I'll decimate anyone who challenges me!"

"Good to see there are things that'll never change…" Lumina muttered sarcastically with a sweatdrop.

"_Oh, it would seem like these gentlemen are about to finish their full lap and making their way here._" Ra points out and soon enough, the three amigos parked right in front of us and looked at us without even taking off their helmets off.

"So, these kids were the ones who saves the world, huh?" the big guy, Rave, spoke out.

"Who would have thought they would save the world before bedtime?" the middle sized guy, Rodney, chuckled. Who do these guys think we are, a bunch of girls with superpowers?

"I think you kids are still light-years away to defeat such an elite group like us." Their leader, Steven got out. Let me remind you that light-years does not measure time, it measures distance! Hah! Take that, Pokémon! "Now, run along and let us grown up men to do our thing…"

"Even if you have those Egyptian monsters in your hands, it won't do much of a change that we'll win this tournament." Rave said confidently.

"_Lemme bite 'em, lemme bite 'em, lemme bite 'em…_" seems like Slifer is wanna bite these guys' heads off. Though they can't see him, but if they do, oh, they'll be wetting their pants to see this dragon being pissed.

"Strong words from my opponents." I said. Sportsmanship… is something I don't usually do. "But let me remind you that we don't even use our Egyptian God cards most of the time.

"Yep, and we'll show you guys the power that wipes out those Yliasters!" Lumina chirped up confidently.

For some reason I don't know, Ryder raised his hand up and said, "Um… I DID use it, remember?"

Way the go, Captain Obvious. Because of what you said, there's this strange moment of silence… until Slifer decided to whack his head with its tail.

"Hey!" Ryder cringed. "What did you do THAT for?!"

"_Uh… no reason?_" Slifer got out with his double grin.

"_Bad Slifer! Bad!_" Ra scolded him.

"_Will you guys shut up?! I'm trying to sl—_" before Storm's partner, Obelisk, could even finish his sentences, he already dozed off to the dream world randomly… how it did it?

"Are these kids truly alright?" Steven mumbles out loud, making his two amigos lets out a shrug.

"Just for the record, if we had failed to defeat those guys, this world's pretty much destroyed with populations of people pretty much slumps down near extinction." I waved it off like it was nothing. It is then I remember something, "By the way, has anyone seen Yukino?"

"Sorry!" I heard a familiar shout and yes, that's my wife, Yukino, running towards our direction with a bag of food in her hands. Luckily, the pit stop and our starting line are pretty much close to each other. "I was packing up for tonight's dinner, should everyone get hungry."

When Yukino have made her appearance, their leader, Steven, gawked behind his helmet and being mesmerized by her beauty. "Wow… she's a beauty…" that pervert got out, only to make her looked at him with total confusion.

"Hey!" Lumina shouted at his direction. "If you think you want to hit on her, sorry, she's already married… to that nut bar over there!" she points at my direction, which in return I frowned on her choice of words.

"I thought we've talked about this matter, Lumina." I said. "I prefer to be called INSANE!"

"Oh my." Yukino got out, getting our attention back in an instant. "Is this the team you're facing for the finals?" she's kinda responded a bit late when it comes to duel but meh, that's her charming part in my book… and speaking of books, where did my black book go? "Please don't go overboard like last time with Yusei's team."

"Overboard?" those three said in unison.

"As a fresh reminder, I recently beat those three guys in the semis with my skills!" I boasted, which makes Ryder pouted.

"And because of that, I don't get to have the fun I wanna have!" he whines.

"And let's not forget how PISSED Jack was when he found out his whole group was taken down by this nut bar over here." Lumina added.

"INSANE!"

"Heh… is that so?" Rodney lets out a smirk. "Seems like you guys are threatening us about this idiot's skill now? That's cheap."

Gah! How many times to I have to tell you! I prefer to be called INSANE!

"It's not really a fact…" Ryder got out as he took off his glasses and wipes the lenses on it to make it shiny before glaring at them with his faint glowing eyes. "It's a fact."

"Have my eyes deceives me? Are his eyes truly glowing?" Rodney said in surprise as Ryder wears back his glasses while I take a look at his eyes.

"Nope, seems pretty much normal to me!" I shrugged while rummaging Yukino's bag to get my instant ramen. "And I'm pretty much hungry for tonight's duel. So, I think we should head back to our pit stop and enjoying my mealtime here."

"_He is right._" Ra appears above us and once again, these guys can't see him, other than us. "_Milady Lumina, we should also get ready for the duel as well._"

"Alright!" Lumina chirped up, patting Ra's head playfully before her glare switches to serious mode in an instant. "Alright, you two. Let's figure it out on who should go first!" she blurts out loud before glaring at our opposition. "It would also means that you guys should butt off from our pitstop! Shoo! Shoo!"

And with that, these guys had this dissatisfied look on their faces, clearly felt insulted by her. Hey, at least it's a good thing we warned them about what's about to come towards them, right?

"Those kids… are making a mockery out of us!" Rodney hissed.

"At ease, my friend." Their leader, Steven calms him down. "We'll be sure to win and smeared their faces with defeat while we will bask glory within our grasp."

"Agreed. Let them enjoy their moments until we will get the last laugh." Rave assures them before they finally reached to their pitstop.

While I was looking for a way to cheat myself so I can ride on the battlefield first instead of the other two… and not to mention a glass to place something in it, there's a little scene happening between those two.

"Um… Ryder?" Lumina calls him out with a blush before she stretches her hands forward and presenting the fully wrapped food, which it turns out to be an egg burger ramen." I-I made this f-for you!"

While she was anticipating for something to happen like getting a praised from her boyfriend or something, I can see Ryder stretches his hand toward… Yukino's wrapped food?

"Thanks a bunch, Yukino! I've been waiting for the egg burger to come to me!"

Ryder, are you really THAT dense? Oh, let's not forget that since that little comment alone and his usual airhead attitude occurs, even after all that girl went through all of the troubles of preparing her stuff FOR THAT GUY, in the end, he somehow triggered the ticking time 'bomb' inside Lumina. Of course, my wife can sense it about Lumina's pent up rage ready to explode at any time.

"Say… I think Lumina's angry at you, Ryder…" Yukino said with a sweatdrop.

Without even waiting for Ryder to speak, Lumina literally shoves the WHOLE WRAPPED BOWL inside his mouth before looking away from him, sulking. In the world of anime, this is where rules don't apply. "If fhera fomsching I faiad? (Is there something I said?)" Ryder blabbering while his mouth is still full and blinking in confusion at the same time.

"Oh noooooo!" I sarcastically set out a groan while rolling my eyes after I set up the picking order for our team's line up. "It totally wasn't because you took Yukino's egg burger instead of your girlfriend's offering."

"_He's right, you fool!_" Slifer growls while using its tail to pat on Ryder's back, to get that bowl out from Ryder's mouth in an instant. And when he got it out, he coughs it as if it's like a cat barfs out a furball… eww.

"Thanks!" Ryder happily chirps up while Lumina still sulking about the matter.

"Milady, I thought that you have already used to his ways of blunders?" Ra asked her, to which she suddenly stood up and pretty much getting excited already.

"If that's the case, I think I should make something that can attract his attention! Yeah… better take a note on that…" Lumina said with determination.

"_Man, that's the fastest recovery I've ever seen from that girl so far!_" Slifer blurts out loud, which leads me to have a sweatdrop of my own.

"Agreed… so, shall we do the draw on who start things first or should we go for the usual rock-paper-scissors?"

* * *

During the time of discussion over the matter, and not to mention there's some sort of argument about the drawing the number of who goes first, there's a girl who has twin ponytails of her pink hair, wearing a gothic black dress and boots, happily watching from the crowds. From where she seats, she spotted a certain someone and a smile carves on her face. "Lumina… the former Dark Signer… I wonder if she somehow remembers me and decided to join along to start another war?"

"Hot dog?" the hot dog man questions her, which it immediately distracts her thought in a second.

"YES, PLEASE!" she squeals happily.

* * *

As that girl just now is pretty much busy with the meal, once Lumina spotted that I was trying to cheat my way to start the battle first and not to mention I somehow tried to cheat my way out with Rock-Paper-Scissors, we decided to check upon a new can on the ground… containing three new sticks… and having number on who gets to go first… seriously, it's happening right now.

"_Will you three dolts just pick one already?! I'm getting tired of waiting here!_" Slifer huffs angrily.

"Hush, Slifer... let them took their time on doing so..." Yukino told him.

"Alright. It's all or nothin'!" I shouted as the three of us draws out the sticks from the can and we take a better look on what number do we get but…"

"It's blank…" Ryder got out first.

"Same here…" Lumina got out.

"And mine as well…" I finished up.

"Okay, that's it!" Lumina gets angry. "Who the heck is fixing with these straws?!"

"I admit, I tend to fix the rock-paper-scissors, but the straws ain't gonna be me!" I confessed.

"Oh dear…" Yukino said as we looked upon her. "I think you might have use my magic pen… it's no wonder whatever I tried to write on my book would ended up disappeared from my page…"

"What about YOUR pen you just used, Kira?!" Lumina asked.

"Sorry, I ditched it away right before our pick starts…" I told her with a sweatdrop, but then, Ryder makes a major discovery of the lifetime.

"This is a straw?" he blurts out loud. (A/N: Yes, you idiot... that's a straw... lol)

I could only out a facepalm while Lumina lets out a sigh. "You just figure it out, Ryder? Well... I guess that's just being you..."

It is then the referee appears and since he also witnessed the whole thing, he also couldn't help it but to let out a sweatdrop of his own. " Just how long are you guys going to keep the charade? The crowds began to get wild... and not to mention your opponents are impatient..."

"Give us one more minute!" I shouted as I pull out my deck from my deck holster. "Alright guys, there's only one way to do this! Let's draw a card from my deck! Highest level monster goes first! Second Highest goes second!"

"Yeah, this is going to settle everything!" Lumina agrees with me as the three of us draws out the card from my deck and once we flash it to each other though…

Everyone draws out a level four card.

"Oh dear… this is one awkward moment…" Yukino said while looking at the three of us.

"Kira… I think I want to kill you now… literally…" Lumina expressed herself as her right eye twitches badly.

"My Ra, milady!" Ra exclaims. "Please do not think of doing such a thing to a fellow member! I discriminate kil—" just before Ra could even finish his words, Slifer just shoves Ra to the side and gets excited in an instant.

"Oh yeah! I wanna see THIS battle instead!" Slifer's comment could only make Ryder lets out a sweatdrop.

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP!" the crowd's cheer can be heard as they are getting nuts about having this final tournament stated.

"WOW! It seems like the usual 'who-gets-to-go-first' in the Elder Teams has their usual problem of doing so! Who will be the first one to start first?!" the MC exclaims the obvious…

In the end, I could only let out a sigh and said, "Fine… I guess I should go first."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ryder shouted as he stopped me from getting on my ride. "You had your fun! I better start first!"

"Hello~?" now it's Lumina's turn to stand up and stopped BOTH of us. "Haven't you guys heard of 'ladies first'?"

And because of this mini argument we had with each other, the battle of whose going to start first continues on, making the referee's sweatdrop even larger than normal and their opponents are getting more impatient every second.

It is then Slifer blurts out randomly to his brethren by saying, "_Ever wondering how food becomes poo?_"

"_Oh my Ra…_" Ra could only face palm on the remark. "_Your timing is always as not so accurate, dear brethren…_"

It is then when things get out of control, I hushed both of them by shouting, "ALRIGHT! I've decided!" I began, which the two of them looked at me with total confusion. "The first person who goes first is the person who— oh, LOOK OVER THERE!" I pointed my finger at Yukino's direction, which the two immediately snapped to look at where I point.

"Huh?!" Ryder got out. "Where? Where's the egg burger?!"

"There's no such thing as an egg burger over there, Ryder!" Lumina shouted as I immediately start off the engine on my ride.

"My, my. Everyday, there will always be something new happening whenever I'm in my husband's team…" Yukino giggled as I managed to speeds away from Lumina's grasp and went onto the starting line.

"And with that, Kira would be the first one who starts the duel for Team Elder Gods!" the MC speaks out loud while Rodney is already waiting for me to get this party started.

-_Darn it, Kira! You'll pay for this!_- I can hear her screaming her head off via the communicator, which makes me cringes in pain from her sudden shout.

After shook my head off to clear my ear from her screaming just now, Slifer flew by and rested around my neck, changing into a big, LONG scarf. "_Man, I just love feeling the breeze from a D-Wheel!_"

While Slifer said so, Rodney gave me an odd look and saying, "Where in the world did that scarf came from? It wasn't there a second ago..."

Upon hearing him asking me that, I looked at him while saying, " It's Slifer, my god card. Don't you talk to your monsters too?"

He gave me an odd look, getting more confused from what I asked him. I mean, come on, you do know that you can actually SPEAK to your Duel Monsters, right? I mean, look at those Earthbound Immortals I have to deal with in the past! They don't seem to have much trouble talking to them! So, why can't we?

"Your team is just plain weird…" Rodney began. " I mean, there's a child (Storm) with a few nuts loose, a childish girl (Lumina) who seems like she doesn't like you that much, a mature girl (Yukino) who just accepts just the way it is and lastly, I can't believe I'm dueling with an old man... no wonder there was the delay..."

Having him hearing chuckled after mocking us, I suddenly get extremely serious. Hey! NOBODY can mock my team other than me during this tournament or any other tournaments! It's a policy that these guys have to know and follow!

"Are you ready?" I asked, to which Rodney lets out a scoff.

"Let me show you how a REAL duel starts!" he taunts me and when the light goes to green, both of us starts to revved all out and accelerate around the arena, trying to get who's going to start first.

During this time, while the two of us are having a duel, making the crowd go wild for a moment, Lumina couldn't help it but to sense something that was off as she felt a certain presence that she knows around her somewhere but she can't seem to put her finger on it. It is then Ryder starts to approach to her and asking her, "Hey, I know that you're hungry, so I'll call you a hot dog guy to get one for you..."

"_Milord, I don't think that she is hungry..._ =_="" Ra got out.

Seriously, does this guy always think of food in the first place other than asking her about the matter?

But as always, Lumina noticed his good intentions and taking advantage over it, making all girly right now. "Y-Yes, Ryder! I'd love too!"

Ra could only do another face palm and muttered. "_Why are we attached to THESE humans in the first place?_"

* * *

**TWF: Alright, let's get this duel start—**

**Kira: Nuh uh! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

**TWF: Eh?**

**Kira: I hate making long BOOORING stuff!**

**TWF: -_-; Then, what do you propose?**

**Kira: So, in the name of getting to the 'chase', we've decided to do something that was very common in every anime shows... TIME SKIP!**

* * *

After what it seems like a VERY fast time skip, it all comes down to my last opponent, Steven, which he controls his **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon** on the field (4500/3000) while I, still survive the battle since the very beginning, and after kept receiving a handful of cursing from Lumina throughout the whole battle, activating a trap card to make that indirect damages he inflicted on me to 0, thus making my Spell/Trap card empty, with 6 cards on my hand and not to mention I still have 100 LP left and summons out **Slifer the Sky Dragon** on my side. And boy, this Steven guy is not one happy customer.

"It cannot be! You should have lost the duel! That was supposed to be your last LP to reach 0! No one has ever escaped my traps before!" he went AWOL on me. "This is outrageous!"

-_Yeah! Why did he had ALL the fun to himself?!_- Ryder pouted.

"There's always next year, Ryder!" I said happily since I've been enjoying this whole duel. And now to seal the deal and keep our title in our grasp. "It's time to end this battle once and for all. Slifer the Sky Dragon! (6000/6000) Destroy his monster and burn it down with your Eternal Thunder Force!"

With the call being made, Slifer lets out a dragonic roar and a beam is being charged up from its mouth. Just as before as he can deal the finishing blow—

"BOOOORING!" a shout can be heard nearby as a MASSIVE Chipmunk Earthbound Immortal rises up from outside of the stadium! Not only it was even bigger than my Slifer, but it also stops my partner's attack at the same time!

Wait, is there a Nazcalines for a chipmunk before? O.o;

"I was hoping to see the former Dark signer's duel but YOU had to go and take all the fun away!" the owner of the shout, which turns out to be a girl, exclaims seems to be dissatisfied about it. This causes me to stop on my crew's pitstop.

Oh yeah… every enemy that I met always ended up hating me for no reason… I know I tend to screw them all but to think there's something that can overcome my monster's attack with just its appearance? Wow.

"Whoa! A cute squirrel!" Ryder blurts out loud while looking upon the Chipmunk Immortal with green lines on it.

"That's a chipmunk, Ryder…" Yukino corrected him with a sweatdrop.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Ryder asked again.

While this chaos occurs, Lumina suddenly stood up and mutters, "Raika?"

"_Milady?_" Ra asked as Lumina was quite surprised from what she sees.

"I thought that all of the Dark Signers were supposed to end after Goodwin's death while I live normally after that! What's going on around here?!" she got out.

"_Darn it! I NEARLY roasted that human!_" Slifer hissed as the panicked people and Steven immediately zooms away from the Immortal's appearance. "_But noooooo~, my attack has been blocked by a SQUIRREL!_"

"CHIPMUNK!" I shouted at him.

"_It's the same thing!_" Slifer retorted. Can't you just tell by looking on its tail? It's short!

"That's it! Since that girl interrupts the duel, she's going to pay! Alright, Slifer! Roast her down with your Eternal Thunder Force!" I commanded him, as he charges up for another attack. When he DID launches the attack towards her direction, a strange force forces the attack to bounce at a different direction!

"By the power of Ra, it bounces the attack like a balloon!" Slifer exclaims.

When we were totally surprised from what just happen, the girl fixed her eyes on Lumina, as she waves happily at her direction. "Lumy! COME ON! Help me destroy these two with your Earthbound Immortal card!"

"Raika…" Lumina seems a bit lost as she mutters the girl's name.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukino asked her.

In the meantime, I summon out another monster to assist me and it was Evil Hero Lightning Golem. "Alright, Lightning Golem, time to activate your effect! Shatter that thing away with your Lightning Rod!"

My monster starts to charge up for a blast on the chipmunk but—

***SPLAT!***

Somehow, that thing squashes my Lightning Golem with its paws as if he's the mosquito to be swatted away with ease and that golem slowly descends down like a piece of cloth before it shatters away, clearly that thing really annoys me!

And as for Lumina? Well, she's still having doubts about it. "I know I don't have my Earthbound Immortal card with me anymore… just what's going on around here? And why is still have that card?"

Raika could only let out a sigh as she starts to speak once more with a tone of regret. "I see… I thought we're friends, Lumy. I thought we were on the same side and always look for each other's back…" she said before glaring upon me and Ryder, well… mostly towards me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK MY LUMY AWAY FROM ME!"

And with her cry can be heard, her monster lets out a monstrous roar as I can see the people's souls, including those three amigos as well, start to get absorbed and enters into… a small orb right on its forehead? But luckily for us Elders, due to our contract with our Egyptian cards, it doesn't affect us, including Yukino since both of us shares the same mark, but seeing most of these souls being absorbed into that orb with that chipmunk making it grew larger and larger… and before we knew it, the chipmunk is now wearing a sweater… wait, what?

"Ah, crap! She's pissed! What do we do now?!" Slifer asked me.

I could only think of one thing I had in mind. I simply took out a card from my extra deck and immediately places it onto the field, thus a portal opens up to let out a familiar monster soars out and confronting the Chipmunk. "Aspiring Hope Emperor! Slash that thing down with Hope Sword Slash!"

With the command I give it to him, it flew towards the Chipmunk and slashes its sweater. Not only that, Ryder's Shi En and Yukino's Heroes also flew in and assisting the assault as well. While it seems like it's going to work, it actually backfires in an instant and those threads immediately wraps it all around these monsters of ours. Those threads began to thread along with them and once it has been completely knitted, not only it returns to normal but as an added bonus, there's also a knit of other monsters' helmet around its sweater.

"Aww, you made my Theodora happily!" Raika chirps happily as the Chipmunk lets out a monstrous roar once again.

"Kira! We better get away from that monster! I have a bad feeling about this!" Yukino warns me as my crew immediately rides on their D-Wheels and I started to follow them to a nearby exit.

"Aw~, you guys are leaving already? I don't think so~!" Raika chirps happily as her monster's sweater starts to release those same threads and it immediately lunges towards the entrance and soon enough, ALL of the exits have been blocked in an instant and we're all trapped in this stadium. Heck, even Yukino pressed on the breaks to just stop herself from hitting a nearby crumbled down wall from piling on top of her.

"Aw, crud! We're trapped!" Ryder whines.

"_This is NOT looking good…_" Obelisk blurts out loud after his rude awakening as Raika seems happy about this sudden change of events.

"You got nowhere to go and nowhere to hide! After I get rid of you, I can have Lumy ALL to myself!" Raika chirps up as she is about deal the finishing blow… until there's a call for her to answer. "This is Raika." She began as there was a moment of silence. "…WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I JUST FOUND HER!"

"Who is she talking to?" Lumina asked.

"Beats me." I said as Raika ends her phone call and seems to be dissatisfied about it.

"ARRRGH! Damn him! Being so high and mighty just because he joined a few days earlier than I did!" Raika complains as a vortex behind her opens up, as her monster disappears and the same small orb is now in her hand. She looked at it for a moment before putting it away and glares at us for a moment. "You four were saved by the bell! My companion has just found one of the other former Dark Signers elsewhere and trying to deal with it!"

"Another Dark Signer?" Lumina got out.

"Bye, Lumy! I'll see you again soon!" Raika waves happily while she slowly walking backwards towards her vortex before she disappears within the vortex.

"This can't be happening…" she got out.

"What's been happening?" Ryder asked her, to which Obelisk asked his partner.

"_You didn't pay attention to the whole thing?_" Obelisk asked.

"I DID pay attention to that sweater that Earthbound Immortal wore earlier…" he told us, making Ra face palm once more.

"He's hopeless…" Ra admitted.

"I know…" I said as I got closer to them. "But not as hopeless as the others who got absorbed into that orb of hers just now, courtesy of her Earthbound Immortal's ability."

"Hey, Lumina…" Ryder got out. "Are you sure you're okay? I know it's bad for me to asked this but… did it somehow makes you remember this whole thing in the past?" he asked her, to which Lumina could only nodded in agreement as she was already experience it herself as a Dark Signer, despite that Goodwin attempts to make sure that most of the Dark Signers that was involved will no longer remembers the incident... well, only 70% of it works... the reason? Raika and Lumina still could remember about it...

"_From what I'm seeing here, there's someone that tries to brought back the past to the present…_" Obelisk said as he lets out a small yawn from Ryder's pocket.

"_That could only lead one thing. A freakin' war!_" Slifer got worked up. "_OH YEAH! NOW we're talking business!_"

"_No, Slifer!_" Ra shouted as he hits Slifer's head with its paws. "_Bad Slifer! Bad!_"

"No!" I exclaims, catching everyone's attention for a moment.

"Kira?" Yukino, Ryder and Lumina said in unison as I began to rant.

"I said NO! We dealt with Yliaster, fought Z-One but failed, went back in time, ended the Dark Signer war, dealt with Yliaster AGAIN and fought Z-One AGAIN and WON! We DESERVES to not deal with anymore wars! I just want to lead a normal life!"

"Kira…" Lumina seems to understand the pain I have went through.

"What can we say? The history is gonna repeat itself once again." Ryder ponders for a bit.

"It could be true… but judging by Raika's tone just now, other than Lumina, she mentioned something about found another Dark Signer elsewhere…" Yukino points out.

"Which leads to~?"

"I believe this one would be on a massive scale, love…" Yukino informs me about it.

"Massive?" the three Egyptian monsters looked at her with total confusion.

"Yes, as in… there are other 'places' that is involved in this mess, which according to my experience, since you always forgot when we went back in time, love." She points out, to which I seem to remember about that part. "There are different worlds that are similar to ours but have different set of story over there..."

Why do I have a funny feeling she just break the fourth wall there?

"Does this mean we gotta go time travelling on a dimensional scale now?" I groaned in annoyance.

"I know how you feel, Kira, but this situation could turn for the worse if we leave it be…" Lumina points out.

"Just like the other eleventy billion times we dueled were mostly puts us to dangerous situations!" I exaggerated on that part, knowing it wasn't true at all, but the duel part where it mostly puts us to a dangerous situation is actually true.

"If that would've happen, who am I supposed to duel?!" Ryder panicked. "I can't just duel you guys ALL the time!"

"How can you still worry about that when there are more lives that was on the line?!" Lumina snapped at him as the two starts to argue with each other.

It is then I shifted my attention to my partner. "Hey, Slifer. How bad is the damage around the area?"

"_With no thanks to that squirrel_—"

"CHIPMUNK!"

"_It's the same thing!_" Slifer retorted before he clears his throat and continues on. "_As I was saying, I can't sense other human's presence all over the city, which it tells me they are all being absorbed into that orb._"

"Oh great… even Yusei and the gang as well?" I asked, to which Slifer lets out a nod.

"_Even the crab head guy as well. He's no longer in his prime days, boss._" Slifer points out. "Not after what YOU did…"

I don't think I wanna know…

"Wait… does that mean we're the only ones in this city?" Lumina asked.

"That's horrible!" Yukino gasped in surprise.

"UGH, I am SO retiring after this is over!" I groaned in annoyance before I looked upon my wife. "Yukino, you better summon your monster out so we can make a chase on her."

"Alright. But the creation of the portal might take a while…" Yukino said to me.

"Better to be late than nothing at all…" I told her as she draws out her monster card and places it onto her Monster Slot.

"Please come out, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yukino summons out her monster, making it roars out loud before looking at her once more. "Would you please make dimensional portal for us? We have to chase the girl who is responsible for this mess…"

The dragon roars out as it began to create a black portal but as she said before, it's gonna took some time to make one.

* * *

In the end, we decided to camp right in the middle of the arena since all of the entrance got blocked and there's no way I can make my feat of escaping this area without having something to fall upon my head. And I gotta say, the view of the sky seems nice, to say the least. While waiting for the portal to open up and ready to be used, we began to have a little discussion on this matter first, other than Ryder who dozed off to Wonderland, probably thinking about his egg burger again.

"_So, lemme get this straight... the Signer War should've ended with you, Lumina... but somehow, this brat manages to find and revive one of them from their seals from parts unknown?_" Slifer asked, to which Lumina nodded in agreement.

"That would mean that it could cause another trouble for all of us..." Ra added. "I mean, it took Kira twice to defeat the almighty evil, Z-One, but not letting the Crimson Signers found out about it at all at the same time..."

"It wasn't easy keeping the duel from Yusei." I admitted. "Unfortunately I think Yusei will have some questions for me when we bring everyone back to life…" I added with a sweatdrop, making Lumina sighs on my action.

"He's gonna be SO mad! The Crimson Dragon is STILL mad at us for interfering with history!" Lumina exclaims while Slifer turns away from us.

"_Don't look at us… you guys were the one who's started it._" Slifer got out.

"We were aware of that…" Yukino noted.

"_I beg to differ but if it wasn't for Kira's wife, maybe this whole matter wouldn't happen..._" Ra explains before he looked upon me with an apologetic face. "_I'm sorry, my good man, but there are times that I have to say it out loud..._"

"In her defense, she didn't really have much choice. It was ether this or makes Yusei duel him." I defended her, to which Yukino lets out a smile with a slight blush on her face upon hearing my words. "Plus, I never got to finish the duel with Z-ONE when we went back anyway."

"Kira…" Yukino got out as she leans her head on my shoulder, to which I reply by wrapping my blanket around her, making her warm.

"_My word... you sure are something, Kira. It's no wonder that she loves you very much..._" Ra got out, to which I let out a smirk on my face.

"I got my ways."

"_C'mon, let's hit the sack and get over this stuff already. The portal might opened up eventually to full by sunrise… tops._" Slifer suggested as we began to rest up and Slifer is coiling his body to rest as well.

There's one thing that bothers me, though… why did she said that she found another one at the other world? She could've go for other previous Dark Signers but noooo~, they just have to poke around other places or dimensions. Seriously, this is stressing my mind. After this, I'm gonna retire and have kids with Yukino and lead both of us to a happily ever after story. Maybe this way, I can even teach them to how to screw things up around here as well.

"Mmm… egg burgers…" Ryder mumbles in his dream before rolling to the side.

"_I want to know... why did we made a contract with that burger loving boy in the first place?_" Ra asked with a groan.

"W-well, at least that he was being honest about something..." Hey, Lumina. You're forget about being an airhead as well…

"That, and he didn't realized that he was a Psychic Duelist until a year ago..." Obelisk informs him while his gaze kept looking at the portal being created as well.

"He got the fun powers!" I pouted while Yukino is already dozed off next to me. "All I got as the ability to see what I draw next!"

"…and not to mention you had ALL the fun with that kind of power…" Lumina deadpanned before her eyes soften on him. "Poor Ryder, he rarely gets his shot after you've been defeated when it comes to tournaments…"

"_You really do care for him, milady._" Ra complimented her, to which she blushes in an instant.

"O-of course, darn it! He's my boyfriend! What else could it be?!" Lumina stuttered.

I let out a dramatic sigh and said, "Love?"

The reply I got from her was a pillow on my head and stutters like crazy. "J-Just shut up! You're already married and just… stay out of my thing!" and just like that, she rolls to the side and went to sleep in an instant.

"Boy… too tired to think now… I guess I can screw more things up in the morning…" I let out a yawn before I rested my head and wraps my arm around Yukino before dozing off to Wonderland.

* * *

Right in the middle of the night, as I was sleeping peacefully with Yukino resting her head on my chest, there has to be something that must annoys me. There's this noise coming out from the portal and they just kept getting louder and louder and much to my surprise, almost everyone within the group doesn't seem to be affected by it.

"Geez, of all times they have to annoy me, why does it has to be the one during my time of sleeping… outside, that is!" I had enough as I immediately sit up, surprising the sleepy Yukino for a moment as I ride on my D-Wheel and just before I could even revved up my engine, I can hear the roar of a monster at the portal.

"What was that…?" Yukino asked sleepily while she rubs her eyes.

"That… was looking for trouble!" I said in annoyance as I immediately placed a card onto my monster zone and immediately summons out my card Evil Hero Dark Gaia in an instant. "WILL YOU IDIOTS KEEP IT DOWN!" and with that being said, I immediately speeds away towards the portal without even turning back.

"What's with him today?" Ryder lets out a groan while looking at the portal as Yukino is already fully awaken.

"Isn't he always crazy like always?" Lumina make a remark as they were also standing up and ride on their D-Wheels. "C'mon! We better get a move on already!"

**=END OF ARC 2=**


End file.
